Second Life's Half Prince
by indira1221
Summary: Things are not what they seem in Second Life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **1/2 Prince and all its characters belong to Yu Wo.

**Prologue**

"Aargh!"

"You left one of them alive!" a hoarse voice exclaimed. "Make sure they all stay dead. We don't want some freaking witness popping up on us. Make haste now!"

A figure darted over to the seated man who was starting to waken. Hands quickly grasp the man's neck and tightening their hold on it. The man's body started twitching, struggling for air. There was a gasping sound for a few seconds until all was silent again.

"Let's go. We can't be seen here," the hoarse voice reminded.

"What about the bodies?"

"We'll let the police find them. They'll probably pin the deaths on him."

"... If you say so. How do we find him anyway? He can't have gone far."

"No time now. He will surface later. We nab him when he does. No one, no one makes a fool of me. He will regret going against me."

From a distance, sirens are blaring. They must have tripped some alarms installed in the secured room. The two figures swiftly retreated from the room and exited the building minutes later. One of them handed the other a small bundle. After a short terse conversation, they both turned to opposite directions and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 1   A Beginning

**Disclaimer: **½ Prince and all its characters belong to Yu Wo

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 A Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sis!" brother came running towards me with two boxes in his hands. "Look what I've got!"<p>

"A box? What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked sardonically.

"You are such a grouch Xiao Lan," he said with a frown on his forehead. "And I sacrificed a lot just to buy these."

"What are those anyway?" I enquired, a little bit curious myself.

"Second Life!"

I looked at him, waiting for more.

"I said it's Second Life!"

"And?"

"I don't believe this! Where have you been?" he asked, clearly baffled about my reaction. "This game has been all over the news the past few weeks. And yet you don't know anything about it?

"Who can blame me?" I defended. "I had plenty of homework to finish."

He just shook his head and snorted. "That's your fault for not doing them earlier."

"Oh, shut up!" I responded. "Else, I won't cook meals for you."

I've been designated as caretaker of my younger twin, Yang Ming. Our parents had decided to go on another honeymoon. As far as I remember, they always say that when they want to shirk their responsibilities. Such irresponsible parents. I wish they would let us go on vacation too. Or maybe just me since my brother is such a brat anyway.

"Well, this game just came out. I was lucky I got a copy this early. The shop was packed full," brother continued talking. "You remember that game we used to play online?"

"Are you talking about 'The World'?"

"Yeah! That one."

"Oh, that wasn't much of a challenge," I shrugged carelessly.

.  
>"Eh? Who are you to say that?" Yang Ming said his face full of incredulity. "If it wasn't for your online husband, you wouldn't even reach level 2!"<p>

"You are definitely not getting dinner tonight!" I yelled at him, furious that he pointed out the obvious. I knew it was not very sporting of me, but it was such a waste not to accept the help and the gifts. I stood up, grabbed one of the boxes, and stomped towards my room.

"I'll show you Yang Ming! I'll surpass you. I'll do whatever it takes!" I muttered angrily to myself.

"You can't be serious!" Yang Ming chased after me, still thinking of food. "I'm starving over here."

I ignored him and slammed the door to his face. I went straight to my bed and arranged my pillows. I opened the box eagerly and took out the contents.

Not bothering to read the manual, I stuffed the cartridge into the game helmet.

"This cartridge goes here...and...viola! Here I go Second Life," I said as I slipped on the helmet.

"Hey, Xiao Lan! The game has not started yet!" Yang Ming called out while banging on my door. All I heard was a garbling sound as I drifted into darkness.

* * *

><p>"It looks like he's hiding really well. I have seen neither hide nor hair since that night."<p>

"He won't be hiding for long." A dark chuckle echoed over the phone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

At the sound of that creepy rhyme, the one at the other end of the line felt a chill, and shuddered.

* * *

><p>I tend to write incredibly short chapter stories. That way, I can update frequently. It might get longer in future chapters.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 A Prince is Born

**Disclaimer: **½ Prince and all its characters belong to Yu Wo

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 A Prince is Born<p>

* * *

><p>'Why is it dark?' I thought to myself. 'Did I somehow get lost somewhere?'<p>

"Hello! Is anybody there?" I shouted. The darkness and silence is creeping me out. I am not claustrophobic but I may start being one if this goes on. "Yoo-hoo!"

A soft hum was the only warning I heard before there was a flash of light. I shut my eyes instinctively against the brightness. I slowly opened my eyes and beheld... a goddess!

"Ah!" I exclaimed involuntarily. The game developers must be a breed of sexists. They don't realize that girls can and do play games like this. I wish they would also provide hot bishies for us to ogle.

"Congratulations on successfully entering Second Life!" the beauty greeted. "Wait a moment while we scan your body and register your vocal frequency. The next time you enter Second Life, you can join the game without having to login manually again."

I wonder if Yang Ming has started already. If I know my brother, he already has a model in mind. I wouldn't be surprised if his avatar is patterned after Chu Liu Xiang, just like he did in 'The World'.

"Scanning complete," the NPC interrupted my thoughts. "You may now start creating your character. Please be reminded that you only have one chance to create your avatar. Choose your name, race, and appearance carefully. Each person may only have one account and one character. Multiple accounts are strictly prohibited."

"What if my character dies? If we are not allowed to create another character, does this mean we must not die at all? That seems like such a tall order."

"As stated in the manual, when your character dies, you will be resurrected at the rebirth point nearest your last known location. But a penalty will be awarded to you, a demotion of your level."

"I can live with that," I said. In my opinion, a demotion is better that not being able to play again. All I have to do is to refrain from getting killed and I get to keep my level. And there are plenty who would be willing to help me level-up. I immediately shook the thought from my head. I'm suppose to show that I can succeed on my own!

"Shall we begin?" the NPC enquired politely.

"Yes! Let's get this over with," I answered, excitement coursing through my veins at the thought of a new beginning.

"Please select a race." An array of life-like characters appeared in front of me. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, there are so many to choose from. Is that an Orc in the corner? I never saw one before. My head is spinning from the medley of races.

"Which race would make me good-looking?"

"A good choice would be human or elf," A human version of me appeared in front. Looks pretty if I say so myself. Well, prettier than me in real life anyway.

"If you want a more exotic look, there is also a race of dark elves. Men would surely flock to you and help you on quests."

The NPC's assumption that I would seek help using beauty irritated me. She is probably programmed to make comments like that. Damn those game developers. Looking down on women players will be their downfall.

"Is there a race that could make me manlier and stronger?" I asked tersely.

"You want to be a man? Players are not allowed to change genders," she answered. "Wait a bit while I confirm with my superiors."

'She must be a GM then." I originally thought her an NPC. Life seems to have gone out from the beauty, confirming my conviction that a real person is controlling the avatar.

I was only asking if there was a way for me to be manlier and not a way to become a man. Anyway, if it happens that they can change my avatar gender into male, all the better for me.

It seems like it took forever before the goddess came back to life. I felt relieved in a way. Staring at a life-like statue is unnerving, to say the least. It certainly is not my favourite pastime.

"Thank you for waiting. I have conferred with my superiors regarding your request. For being the first player to log on to Second Life, you will be granted a boon!"

I thought about it for only a moment, then decided then and there that I will be more able to prove my independence if I am a man in Second Life. "I want to be male in Second Life!"

"Are you sure about this? You cannot reroll once your avatar is born," the GM reminded.

"I'm sure of this!" I declared.

"Well then," she said. "Here goes."

My female human avatar disappeared and a young man replaced it.

"Whoa!" I stared wide-eyed at my male counterpart. I can't be this good-looking. I suddenly thought of my twin brother. I had always been amaze at how girls can easily fall for him. But now I can sort of understand why. I must have been blinded before, he is my brother after all. I never thought of him as anything but an irritating and pesky little squirt.

"Hey! Why don't we see how you look as an elf?" the GM said excitedly. I could see her licking her lips while looking at my avatar.

An elf version of me appeared, and the GM and I are both starstruck. I can feel my eyes turn into heart shapes.

"Oh my... yummy,'' I heard someone saying lustily.

I turned my head and saw her smacking her lips. She seems to have forgotten that I'm actually female and the one in front of us is just an avatar. But I can understand her feelings since I too can easily fall in love with my male self!

"Have you any preference for hair color?" she asked.

"Ashe blond maybe?"

"Ok. How about your starting point? We have Central, North, East, South, and West."

"Whatever, I just want to be done making this avatar. We've been here for hours! I'm supposed to be leveling up already by this time."

"Central then. And let's beautify this...by 40%...then eyes...red...name...Prince...done!"

"Isn't this suppose to be MY CHARACTER?" I was aghast that she was taking over the creation process.

"Sorry, but with a guy this hot, everything just has to be perfect!"

I was speechless by her audacity.

"OK, time for you to be on your way. Remember my name, Lolidragon. PM me as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for you, handsome."

I can see her winking at me before I faded again into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Rushing water can be heard as a man slowly opened one eye, squinting againts the bright sunlight.<p>

"Where am I?" he said, looking around at his surroundings. Things seem to be alien and yet familiar at the same time. Slowly sitting up, he noticed he was wearing clothes that seem to belong to another century. "What am I, a prince or something?"

"I need to find..." he suddenly seemed confused. His brows deepening in thought as he tried to recall what he was about to say. His heart started beating furiously. It was as if there is impending doom. In panic, he started searching the ground around him, looking for something familiar, something to tell him where he is...and who he is.

* * *

><p>I want to get over this part and start with the adventure of my own making. But I have to lay the groundwork first. So, the next few chapters might still be quite similar to the novel. Introduction of characters and such. I just tweaked a few things.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Start of A Journey

**Disclaimer: **1/2 Prince and all its characters belong to Yu Wo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Start of A Journey<p>

* * *

><p>"Ack!"<p>

I found myself sprawled in unseemly fashion on the ground. 'Is this somehow the way for them to introduce new players to the game?' I thought, dismayed at the discomfort I feel. My limbs are stiff as I tried flexing them.

'Hmm...' I checked my new body. "Heh heh. Check this out. Muscle man, Prince!"

I spied a small river near where I'm standing. Hurriedly, I walked towards it. Reaching the riverbank, I immediately kneeled down and looked at my reflection in the water. Even with the moving water, I can stii see my princely visage staring back at me. It has me mesmerized. It took a lot of effort to pull myself away. Because unless I do so, I would end end up like Narciso and wither away.

"This place looks and feels so real. Ah, the wonders of technology." I looked around with wonder. Not knowing where else to go, I started following the river, hoping to find civilization soon. 'Would it be safe? I wonder.'

After walking for sometime, and not finding another soul, I scouted a pinkish rock in the shade of a nearby tree. "Phew! This "almost real" feature of Second Life sure is tiring! I'm of the mind to rest a bit."

"YOUCH!"

**_Man-eating slime, attack successful!_**

I definitely felt an absurdly large set of teeth biting my rump. "Get away from me! Get off! Get off! Argh! The pain!" I see a pink creature determinedly hanging onto my behind.

I tried punching the thing at my back but it was hard to get at it at such an ackward angle. Seeing no other recourse, I jumped as high as I can, raised my knees and wrapped my arms around them. I felt myself falling back to earth. My eyes closed in anticipation of another pain.

SPLAT!

The fall jarred the bones in my body. The remains the wicked creature who dared take a bite out of me are all over my rump. If Yang Ming could see me now, he would surely die from laughing. That thought brought an evil gleam to my eyes. With narrowed eyes, I walked towards another pinkish rock just a few feet from me. With all the power I can muster, I lifted my leg and decisively struck it with my heel!

"Take that, you lowly animal! Vile scum of the Earth! Filthy, disgusting thing!"

Spotting my pouch on the ground, I rummaged throuh it and found a simple short sword. Still smiling coldly, I searched my surrounding for other pink creatures. It took some time before my anger dissipated. Next thing I knew, pink carcasses littered the ground. Then, I heard an embodied voice.

**_Prince has successfully reached level 10!_**

The voice went on to announce the various techniques I've learned in the fight. Techniques similar to the moves I have learned by heart from playing all those 'versus' games with my brother. And though I often lose to him, the experience still amounts to something.

I picked up my pouch and rummaged through it again, hoping to find a scabbard. I found one, and also a belt attached to it. I put on the belt, then slipped my sword into the scabbard carefully. I slung the pouch over my shoulder and started walking towards where I can hear the din of a bustling village. I had unknowingly stumbled on the path to it while under the haze of fighting.

* * *

><p>"Still no sign of him?" somebody shrieked on the phone. "Just one man and you can't locate him? What am I paying you for?"<p>

"E-excu-cuse m...me," stammered one technician, who was afraid to interrupt his boss' phone conversation.

"What!"

"Ah...eh...we have found a...a...a bug in the s..system."

"Trouble never ceases to pester me. Come on, show it to me."

"And you," talking on the phone again, "make sure you do your job. Or else, it's going to be your head I hunt."

* * *

><p>I should have posted these 2 weeks ago, but I was distracted by this mmorpg for ipadiphone/ipod called Celtic Heroes.  
>If you play it, look for me at the world of Gwydion.<p> 


End file.
